Goldrinn's Call
The Horde, emboldened by the destruction of Teldrassil and undeterred by their loss of the Undercity, began to solidify their hold over all of Kalimdor. The Order of Ashfall was called upon to help keep Mount Hyjal free, and one of their number would be tasked with a rather higher, more spiritual work... Background The first assignment for the Order of Ashfall and the Ashfall Brigade comes a few weeks into the Azerite War. Mount Hyjal, once the sole territory of the night elves, and later the responsibility of all of the Cenarion Circle alike, is now threatened by the partisan forces of the Horde. The Circle's attention is directed to the healing of the planet alongside Magni Bronzebeard, and the Defenders of Hyjal badly diminished after the Legion's assault on Nordrassil two years ago; and so they call for assistance not to hand over control of the mountain, but to maintain its neutrality. Of the Alliance's commanders available for the mission, it is determined that Marshal Jeremaias Auromere would be least likely to cause a diplomatic disaster by ambitiously claiming Mount Hyjal for the Alliance. And thus, the command is issued: Board the Leviticar, and travel as swiftly as possible to disrupt Horde operations and eject the offenders from the sacred mountain. Meantime, Daevanne Giltcastle began to experience a recurring dream. Hunting alone, he encountered a great white wolf standing alone in a clearing; it stared at him, then howled in pain and fell over dead. The wolf's fall revealed a statue of a wolf, and an unvoiced urging to appear before the statue. Shrine Convention (September 6) The Order personnel hit the ground running. After arriving at Nordrassil by a roundabout route, the druids of the Cenarion Circle laid out the situation. The Horde had overrun most of the mountain's slopes--though staying clear of Nordrassil--and most egregious of all, were preparing to perform some ritual at the Shrine of Goldrinn. This, Auromere decided, would be the Order's first target. The team arrived in the night, and under cover of darkness, infiltrated the camp. Alexander Soltum disabled the goblin perimeter guard by a slumber spell, and Auromere slipped up behind another orc guard and slew him. However, the lack of report from the goblin alerted the orcs in the shrine to the presence of enemies, and the team was forced to use main strength. Fortunately, they swiftly overpowered and defeated the orcs--and the goblin, awakening, fled. At this time, as they began to clear away the shamanic items needed to conduct whatever ritual was planned, the spirit of Goldrinn appeared and spoke to Daevanne. The wolves of Winterspring were dying, and it concerned him greatly; in return for Goldrinn permitting them to use the now-restored safety of his shrine for a base of operations, Daevanne and the Order would travel to Winterspring and restore balance. Banhammer (September 8) (Coming soon!) The History of Goldrinn (September 9) Hungry Like the Wolf (September 13) Clearing the Camp (September 15) Outcomes Heroes of Mount Hyjal * Neapolitan Butterchurn * Peryn Crowson * Maradynn Dawnshatter * Daevanne Giltcastle * Victoria Leinart * Nobu'Undo * Alexander Soltum * Terrylie Steelbeard Category:Campaigns Category:WIP